As computer system technologies have advanced, so too have user interface technologies that allow users to interact with computer systems. For example, a user of a computer system may utilize an input device such as a mouse, keyboard, track pad, track ball, or touch screen to provide input to control a computer system implemented by a personal computer, mobile phone, or other computing device.
However, certain user input devices may not be suitable for all computer systems. To illustrate, increasingly large display screens capable of displaying output (e.g., graphical user interfaces, media content, etc.) provided by computer systems have become available to consumers. For instance, certain commercially-available flat-panel televisions have display screens measuring several feet in length. Unfortunately, not all user input devices are suitable or practical for such large display screens. For example, a large display screen having a touch screen interface would require a viewer to position herself in close proximity of the display screen in order to be within reach to touch the touch screen interface. Moreover, if the display screen is large enough, the viewer may be required to move her body relative to the display screen in order to be able to physically reach and touch certain positions on the touch screen interface. For at least these reasons, new and/or improved user input technologies are desired, particularly user input technologies that are well-suited for distant interaction with large display screens such as flat-panel televisions.